<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moderately In Love by legendaryjars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709538">Moderately In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryjars/pseuds/legendaryjars'>legendaryjars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Which A Knight And Her Princess Love Each Other [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fantasy, Romantic Fluff, anyway, except for one sentence that references nami wielding a sword, i made a drawing based on a painting and now we're here, i think?? it isnt canon at least bc nami has a sword and vivi has a horse, nami is most definitely not 'moderately' in love, sadly the sword doesnt do much. it actually isnt mentioned at all, this is literally just nami being in love, this is not my first time writing but it is however the first time i post here!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryjars/pseuds/legendaryjars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami had thought that Vivi Nefertari couldn't possibly be more jaw-droppingly captivating. She had been sorely mistaken.</p><p>Title is referencing the art this is based on, whose title is in turn based on lyrics from Florence + The Machine's "Moderation".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Nefertari Vivi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Which A Knight And Her Princess Love Each Other [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moderately In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>Nami hadn’t been able to keep it in. Vivi was just that breathtaking, with her long waves of dark blue hair and brown doe eyes.</p><p>“What was that?” Vivi turned around in her saddle to look questioningly down at her. “Did you say something Nami?”</p><p>Her eyes really were lovely. As were her lips, and her chin, and her shoulders and her collarbones, even if they weren’t visible under the lavishly decorated cloak she was wearing. Nami still thought them beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Some might say that seeing someone from below was the worst angle you could have. In this moment, walking beside Vivi’s horse, Nami would disagree in a heartbeat.</p><p>Vivi looked like a dream come true. The evening sun made her bronze skin glow warmly, and the gold on her jewelry shone like- well, like gold in the sun. Nami couldn’t liken it to anything else. Her white cloak and red dress flowed in the soft wind, and Nami wondered for a split second if her feet were cold- she had skipped shoes, and was wearing only her wraps around her legs. But Vivi didn’t seem bothered by the wind, so she probably wasn’t cold.</p><p>The sun, which was slowly making its way towards the horizon, looked like a halo behind Vivi’s head, and Nami truly believed that she was looking up at the most mesmerizing goddess.</p><p>“No. I- no, I didn’t say anything.” Vivi smiled softly at that and turned back to look forwards. Her golden circlet glinted in the light.</p><p>“And here I was thinking that you were going to compliment me,” Nami smiled. She could practically hear how she put her hand to her heart in mock dismay. Vivi sighed, “Well well, a girl can dream,” she finished easily.</p><p>“Well then to make your dream come true, I’m just going to have to shower you in compliments then! Should be easy enough,” It really would be easy. Nami could go on for days on end about her.</p><p>Vivi leaned down to look her in the eyes, and she smiled. “Would you really do that for me?”</p><p>Nami sucked in a breath. Vivi was positively divine, all soft features and soft eyes.</p><p>Nami thought about how she would drop anything to make sure her princess was safe. She thought about how she would wear the heaviest of armour and wield the most awkward of swords if Vivi ever asked her to. She thought about how she would take off her heavy armour, just so she could hold her princess without causing her trouble with any hard and cold edges. How she would hold her hand through any trial or obstacle, a constant reassurance at her side.</p><p>“Always, Vivi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"She had skipped shoes, and was wearing only her wraps around her legs." I couldn't find a suitable word for what Vivi is wearing, but it's basically like. Tights or just really long socks, but they leave the toes and heel bare. </p><p>If you want to see the picture this is based on, you can see it<br/><a>here</a>. If the link doesn't work, you can find me on tumblr as onepiecehcs, where finding the picture should be easy enough.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>